How a ring started a romance
by Orchidfur
Summary: Kazuki started highschool only caring about recommendations, But what happens when a boys smile throws him head over heels. What will Kazuki do with his unrequitted love. (Sorry I know this is horrible. I will change it as I get further in the story. I know it looks like the back of the book but that is how it starts out so) M in later chapter. (on break!)
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonsoir mon ami! So I just got inspired to write about only the ring finger knows. I really love this series… like love love love the story! When I'm inspired… I'm inspired…. Like no joke. So here we are. Here is the first chapter… of many chapters… It will begin like the original story except I will branch off and expand after the story's started. _**

**_Merci Beacoup pour lecture_**

**_Orchidfur_**

**_Kazuki's POV_**

**_(I wanted to start it off with his Point of View because it all flowed through Wataru's.)_**

"Kazuki-senpai please sign my notebook!" squealed an annoying girl. I smiled saying that if I did it for her I would have to

do it for everyone. She smiled sadly bowed her head and walked to the junior floor. I rubbed my hand absent mindedly. I

looked at the men's bathroom…. Seriously… Do all seniors really have to go to the bathroom at this time! I looked at the

stairs that led to the junior hall… _I could just slip through and be back within 5 minutes. _I silently slipped past several senior

females with a smile. I sighed in relief as I reached the silent Junior Floor. "Good they're still in class." I breathed in the

stale air walking quickly to the bathroom. I opened the door to find a young boy leaving the room. His raven hair flung

water droplets as he passed. I dried myself using the bathroom. I went to the sink washing my hands. I bent over washing

my face and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes the height of the shelf I saw a shiny orb. Upon further inspection it

was a ring. Nothing special… I'm sure you could get it at a drug-store but it was worn. Someone must have cared for it. I

slipped the ring in my pocket and exited the bathroom. It was then that I noticed… I had no classes left… perks of being a

senior… I could leave _early_. I ran up the stairs while everyone shuffled either to class or to their lockers. I grabbed my bag

and swung it over my shoulder. I walked down the stairs stopping on the junior floor. I was going to tell sensei to have a

nice day. _Part of the perfect student persona. _I walked into the classroom with a soft knock. "KYA" Screamed most of the

girls except the one who's headphones were in. "Kazuki-kun…" "Konichiwa sensei." I smiled at her causing her to blush.

"What brings you here?" "I came to see how you were doing this year." I announced… _I really didn't want to be here. I'm _

_trying for T-university… I need all the recommendations I could get. _"Oh Kazuki-kun that is so like you!" A girl squealed.

The teacher whipped a book at her smiling at me. _What the hell is wrong with the female race…. _"Well since you're here

Kazuki-kun will you teach Fuuji-kun how to pay attention." At the mention of his name Fuuji-kun looked up. "Yes sensei…

Oh we have a guest." _He just noticed now… is he an idiot. _"Fuuji-kun." Sensei groaned. "I'll help." I announced walking

over to the boy. "AW I NEED HELP TO KAZUKI-KUN!" Shouted annoying girls in that pig squeal they call a voice. "So what

are we learning?" I asked the teacher. "We were reading this passage in English." She commented. "I see" I scooped up

the book from the boy causing him to frown. "It's easy…. It's a first grade level book." I commented pointing to the cover.

"Kazuki-kun be nicer to the students it is fairly high level." Sensei commented. "Of course my mistake…" I looked at 'The

Raven Boys.' _Why are they reading a love story? Shows how depressing sensei's life is… _ "Well lets see go to page 14 I'll

give you a minute to preview the page." She announced. I opened it looking at the boy glaring at me in annoyance. "I

really don't need your help." He snapped. I looked at his long fingers almost feminine. His hair looked soft… his eyes a

shade of unknown grey. He had think lips that matched perfectly with his complexion. _It would feel amazing to nip at his _

_lips… _ _WAIT A MINUTE WHAT AM I THINKING._I shook my head vigorously. _Why was I just thinking that. _I peered at the

page…. Now I see why she chose this book. The main characters of the book have simple names. Except for this fellow …

_Gansey? _ What the hell kind of name is that. "Well anyway…" I began. Ding. "Oh sorry I didn't notice how late it was…

"Girls leave the room first and grab your stuff and go home." Sensei spat strictly. "Wataru did you find it?" A man

approached him. "Oh no I didn't I'm kind of bummed but it's only a cheap ring so who cares." He shrugged. "Hi Kazuki-

senpai" Squawked the unnamed man. "Uh Konichiwa." I greeted walking over to the teacher. "Fuuji- kun I hope you take

English seriously." I smiled causing him to boil in rage. "have a nice day sensei." "YOU AS WELL KAZUKI-KUN" She smiled

waving madly. _What a strange women… _ I placed my hands in my pockets feeling something shiny and round. "OH…" I

spoke aloud noting the shiny ring in my fingers. "Well I wonder who you belong to." I stopped in front of the office looking

at the school festival pictures. I looked through them seeing Fuuji-kun. I looked at him… _Why was I so bothered by this _

_person?_ I looked at his thin fingers finding something surprising. _Whoa! _I looked closer… it was the ring in my hand. I had

a mental flashback. "_Wataru did you find the ring yet?" "No It's a cheap thing though so don't worry about it." _So this must

be fuuji-kuns. That was when I put two and two together. _That's right! I saw fuuji-kun leave the bathroom and then I found _

_the ring. Then the kid is missing it and he is wearing it._ I walked to the parking lot. _Ill give this back to him tomorrow. _

_The next day (You guys may find this weird but I write best when I'm listening to diabolic Waltz from kuroshitsuji…. Maybe _

_it's because of the oboe?)_

I walked in early planning to return the ring. I looked around _Phew now girls…_ I walked to the room quickly and found it to

be empty. I placed the silver circle on the desk and hiding by the lockers. For some reason I wanted to see his reaction

when he saw it…. I hid myself so I could see that exact desk from my position without looking suspicious. I saw a few

students enter the room and sit at their desks. Then Fuji-kun walked in and placed his bag in the holder. He sat down

running his long fingers through his black hair. He looked at his desk and his grey eyes grew wide. He picked up the ring

and slipped it on his finger. He then smiled… I felt my heart skip a beat… _Why? It was only a smile… _ I walked to the stairs

running a hand through my hair. _Why…. With just a smile….._

**_Okay guys so that is the first chapter. I don't know why but I mentioned this in the middle of the chapter. It's _**

**_to the point where I have the Kuroshitsuji sound tracks on my ipod because I just write better that way. It is _**

**_so rich and dark? BTW I'm not trying to promote or sell anything like the book or the soundtrack. So yeah… lol_**

**_Merci beacoup_**

**_Orchidfur._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonsoir everyone. I have just felt this story so much so I decided to continue in the same night. Merci pour lecture. _**

**_Orchidfur_**

**_Kazuki's POV_**

"Why it's only a smile…" I repeated to myself softly. I ran a hand across my aching

heart. I began to sweat… I don't feel so good. I walked to the nurse who greeted

me with a smile and then a worried face. "Oh no Kazuki-kun you don't look so

good…." I smiled at her dully. "I just want to go home" "Of course Kazuki-kun!"

She screamed alarming other sick patients. "I'll tell your teachers." "Arigato" I

smiled at her as I walked clumsily out of the office. I stumbled into the main hall….

What the hell. I looked up at the picture… _why does his smile affect me so…._

**_Kazuki's House._**

I barely made it into my front door and was greeted by my mom. "Yuichi what's

wrong with you!" She screamed in terror. "I just don't feel well." I assured her

straightening up as best I could. "Yuichi… you should go lay down…" She felt my

head… "You're not warm? Are you sure you're okay?" She looked at me her eyes

overflowing with concern. "Mom I'm serious I'm fine…I just need rest to clear my

mind. I had a lot of stress lately." I pressed assuring her. "I'll bring up peppermint

tea…" She ran to the kitchen yelling for me to take my shoes off and crawl into

bed. I did as was told and I lied on my side. I breathed out heavily… closing my

eyes. The room filled with the scent of peppermint tea. I looked over to see my

mother placing the mug on the dark wooded nightstand smiling at me sadly. "I'm

fine really…" I assure her sharing a forced smile. She left the room with a soft click

of the door. I closed my eyes again thinking of everything at once… _I need to apply _

_for this college… this scholarship… I have this paper due…_ Even though these were

really important it was only one thing that was really bugging me… _You…. _My

chest tightened. _It was only a smile and yet you're causing me such frustration_. I

sighed in anger flipping on my back flickering my eyes open… I sat on the bed

looking at the steaming liquid swirling on my nightstand. I grabbed the cup taking

a sip lightly testing the heat. I closed my eyes savoring the sensual flavor. _Why _

_does he bug me the way he _does_…._

**_The next day…_**

I walked into school as usual except I was much more tired…. I walked into class

sighing heavily… _Today is yet another day… and I don't know why… I'm so _

_stressed. _I sat in my seat and every girl in my class surrounded me. "Kazuki-kun

are you okay!" Shouted an annoying bleach blonde. "Fine…" I assured. "Kazuki

why did you miss yesterday!" A brunette shouted… "tired…" I corrected. _Another _

_question I'm going to explode… _A black haired smoothed skinned girl was going to

open her mouth but was interrupted by a red haired student body president.

"Girls please take your seats. Can't you see you're stressing him out as is." All the

girls looked broken hearted but didn't dare go against the student body. "thanks

pres." "Anytime for the honor student." He smiled brightly and warmly… It was

larger than the juniors… yet… why did it bug me so much. _Why did Fuji-kun's smile _

_make me so uneasy inside… Thinking about it made my chest tighten… _"Are you

sure you're okay? You look kind of pale…" I looked at the president who pushed

his thick framed glasses over his perfectly sculpted face. "I'm just a bit tired.

Nothing out of the ordinary, exams are soon you know." I assured _painting_ a fake

smile on my face. _I've been doing that a lot lately. _"No I don't think you are… But

if you need to talk lemme know." He smiled walking away taking his seat. "Class

today we're going to do more English. Please open your books." His eyes flashed

over to me. "Kazuki-kun I hope you're doing better. We all missed you yesterday."

He smiled warmly just like Pres… Yet _It wasn't the same. _I sighed audibly placing

my head on my desk. The class gasped so I was forced to sit upright again. "Yeah

Sensei couldn't pronounce a word and was looking for you." Comment a black

haired tall male. Sensei growled angrily. "Okay okay… Fine lets open the books…."

The class went by in a blur before I knew it I was on the roof watching clouds float

by peacefully. At that moment and only a moment I felt peace. Then as I closed

my eyes…. I remembered again. _Why do other peoples smile not bug me… why _

_does he bug me? Do I hate him? No that's not it… he's annoying yes but… I can't _

_hate someone for being annoying. Can I? _"Dammit…" "Oh Kazuki-kun that's not a

nice word." I turned to see Pres stalking up. "Oh I'm sorry… I'm just frustrated

lately…" I confessed rubbing the back of my head… _I lost my composure in front of _

_a very important person._ Mentally face palming he sat next to me… "Frustrated?"

He asked lying down on the cool concrete. "Uh… it's nothing…" I assured lying

next to him stiffly. "Oh… You being dazed? It has to be more than nothing." He

pressed looking at me through his thick frames. "Uh… I'm sorry I'll be okay." I

assured yet again. _Why can't this guy read the atmosphere? _"Well I'm here to talk

to…" He pressed further… _Does he want to know this much?_ "You know…" _Gosh _

_this is annoying… I'll feed him enough to get him off my back _"Uh… what if

someone smiles at you and your insides feel funny." _I wanted to slap myself…. _

_'insides feel funny' what the hell kind of statement is that. I really wanted to kick _

_myself and go in a hole to die. This isn't honor-student like at all. _He stared at me

for a few more moments before chuckling lightly causing my to blush. "Kazuki-kun

is this what you've been fretting over?" He chided? "Excuse me?" I couldn't help

but be insulted… he said he would listen and now he laughs at me… Man I want to

punch him… no myself for even saying such absurd things. "Never mind." I sat up

tired of such a stupid conversation. _The feeling will pass eventually. _"Kazuki-kun it

looks like you in love." He openly laughed whole heartedly. His statement

however threw me into turmoil of emotions… _Love what the hell? Impossible _

_it's a man…. No I just must like his smile… No… maybe I just like the kids _

_personality. I may like him as a person but honestly his personality sucks… But I _

_don't even know him well enough to say that… let alone love him… this president _

_must be some Moe obsessed freak… _"I'm sorry president that isn't the case." I

assured returning to planet earth. "I don't know Kazuki-kun… That's how it was

with…" He cut himself off placing a hand on his mouth. I tilted my head ignoring it

raising a hand dismissively… "I'm sorry pres but it looks like you're wrong this

time." I smiled leaving him alone.

I reached my front door closing myself in room, the darkness hiding my

exasperation… _I can't be in love can I? It was only a smile…. It isn't love… IT ISN'T _

_LOVE…_

**_Okay so that's that. I hope you enjoyed because I really love this novel… I can't _**

**_stop reading it even though it's been like 5 times…Please review and tell me _**

**_how I can improve because I honestly am plateauing! _**

**_Until next time_**

**_Orchidfur._**


End file.
